


戒断

by Sixhalfmk



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 西奥做出了自己的决定。鲍里斯是不支持的（起初，当然他们总有互相说服的能力），最后他屈服了。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么内容的短篇  
> 首发2016.10.14

鲍里斯赶到的时候我正靠在浴室墙壁上，浑身是汗，一阵一阵的发抖。

“看看你，看看你把自己搞得有多糟。”

留下来或者离开，我在心里大喊，或者已经喊出了声，我不知道，我的嘴里只是含糊的嘟囔了几句。

“可怜的波特。”鲍里斯蹲下身来，用仿佛说卡扣的口吻感叹道。

他的手臂紧紧地抱着我，抱着我的肩膀，卡住我的腰，我感觉自己整个人都贴在他的怀里。烟草和酒味儿，熟悉又陌生，还有他大衣上的淡淡的霉味。我想靠的更近一点。精神疼痛让我变得敏感而混乱。

“可怜的波特。”他又说了一遍。

我垂下头，正好靠在他的肩上，闭上了眼睛。

完


End file.
